He's Not Mine
by Charlotte1712
Summary: Up starts dating someone. But the rest of the crew know that he and Taz are perfect for each other. So when they find out that he and his girlfriend are going away for a romantic weekend together they pull out all the stops to ruin it. Not my drawing - for the cover picture
1. Chapter 1 - Sophie?

**Chapter 1: Sophie?**

 **I hope you guys all enjoy the first chapter of this Tup fanfiction. It is based after Bug World, and there will hopefully be a some Sprayonder, Mega-Noodles and Buguary.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Starship or Starkid, otherwise Taz and Up would have kissed in it. :D**

* * *

Taz woke up to see the sunlight streaming through her window. She looked over to the small clock on her wall which showed 6:30. She yawned, as she stretched out; raising her hands above her head in the process. Briskly, she swung her legs over the bed, and stood up, and wandered into the bathroom. She took a quick five minute shower, draped the towel around her, and strolled back into her bedroom to get dressed.

Five minutes, combat boots, a pair of camo trousers and a white vest later, and she was out the door rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Gradually, Taz made her way towards the Mess Hall, ordering a burrito when she got there, and sitting down across from Krayonder, and next to Specs.

"Where's Up?" Krayonder asked curiously, before taking a bite out of his pancake.

"Why should I know?" Taz responded, with her mouth full of burrito.

"Well, I just thought cos... Like your best friends so... I just assumed maybe... He'd be with you." Krayonder mumbled.

"Well he's not! _Bueno_?" Taz replied.

"Y-Yeah..." Krayonder replied nervously.

"Oh, here's the Commander now." Specs stated.

Taz spun around to see her Commander, standing next to a tall blonde, with dazzling blue eyes. She was wearing the usual Ranger uniform yet it seemed to fit her perfectly, whereas the uniforms usually looked baggy and loose. It showed off her curves, and looked as if it was tailored to fit. Taz's face went crimson with anger, although she wasn't sure why she was angry. All she knew was that this girl was bad news for Up _and herself._

Reluctantly she swivelled back round to face Krayonder, who was staring at Up's mystery woman.

"Whoa! Look at her!"

"Yeah we get it Kray-on-der!" Taz shouted at him, angrily.

"Taz, are you okay?" He asked, knowing how she 'secretly' felt towards Up.

"Si, why jou ask?" Taz replied, staring at her burrito.

"Oh n-no reason. Just a bit worried about you, that's all."

"Why would jou be worried 'bout me? I am fine."

"Well, it's just you know... Um..." Specs shook her head at Krayonder; telling him not to do it, "Well, you know how you and Up-"

"-Jou, need to keep jour nose out of everyone else's business! _Bueno_?" Taz cut Krayonder off.

"Yeah." Specs mouthed to Krayonder, _I told you so._ And he went back to staring at his pancakes.

They all sat in silence until Up and the blonde woman wandered over to their table.

"Morning everyone, this is Sophie. She's a Lieutenant in Commander Smith's team. Sophie l I would like you to meet, Taz, my Lieutenant, and Krayonder and Specs, who are both Rangers, although Specs also does some work for this starship" Up introduced us all to this woman. She was holding onto his arm like he was her property. _Yep. She's looks like bad news._ Taz thought.

"Hi, it's so nice to meet you all. Up has told me all so much about you, especially you _Taz_." She gave Taz a fake smile, which looked more like an evil sneer.

"Well, Up and I have certainly had our fair share of adventures!" Taz gave her a sarcastic grin, before taking a big bite out of her burrito.

"Do you mind if we sit down with you?" Up asked.

"Well actually-"Specs started.

"-Thanks." Sophie interrupted, sitting down next to Krayonder – pulling Up with her – so that Taz could see what she was doing, "So Taz, have you and Up got any mission's coming up that I should know about? I mean I wanted to plan a date and I want to know what days Up is free." _She's trying to make me jealous. Well, she's going to find that difficult._ Taz thought.

"No, not anytime soon. But you know we may have to go on a rescue mission which, jou know, jou never know about. 'Cos it's a rescue mission." Taz replied, making it seem as if Sophie was stupid.

"Yes... Yes, I understand that. Well," She turned to Up, "I was wondering if you wanted to go for a picnic at lunch?"

"Well, actually Taz and I-" Up started.

"Great." She interrupted, "I'll see you then sweetie." She kissed his cheek, before leaving the Mess Hall.

"Isn't she great!" Up stated.

"Si! She is great!" Taz stated angrily.

"I'm sorry to say that I won't be able to join you for the training session today, and I don't think I'll be able to make it to watch The Karate Kid with you tonight Taz." Up announced. Taz bit back her retort.

"Zat is fine." Taz stared down at her half eaten burrito.

"Good, good. Well, I'll see you all later." Up declared, as he stood up and strolled out of the Mess Hall.

"Taz are you okay?" Krayonder asked, once he knew Up was out of earshot.

"I am fine! Why jou ask?" Taz responded, not looking up from her breakfast.

"Well it's just, Up blew you off just to go hang out with that Sophie girl." He replied.

"Why would I care? Well I don't! He can hang out with whoever he wants to! It is not my right to tell him what he can and cannot do."

"I just thought you'd be a little hurt because he and you have been like best friends for like eight years! And then he just ditches you to go hang out with his girlfriend."

"HIS GIRLFRIEND?" Taz shouted. She was standing up now, appalled by this new information.

"W-Well yeah. Everyone on the ship knows. I'm surprised you didn't considering you know... You're best friends." Krayonder answered. Taz began to walk away, but stopped in her tracks when Krayonder asked, "Where you going?"

"Somewhere where I can't get hurt." She mumbled so only he and Specs could hear her.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, if you did please review, favourite and follow. I will update as soon as I can.**

 **Translations: Bueno = Okay**


	2. Chapter 2 - Alone

**Chapter 2 - Alone**

 **I hope you guys all enjoy this chapter. It is dedicated to the two people who reviewed, adventure time idiota and That Sassy Ravenclaw**

 **And all the other people who followed/favourited the story/myself!**

* * *

Taz strode back into her bedroom; slamming the door behind her. _Why did I say dat? I didn't mean it! Up hasn't hurt me! It's just like I told Krayonder, he can date whoever he wants to. It's his decision. I'm just feeling... overprotective. Like a sister! Yeah, I'm just feeling overprotective of him._

Every day that passed, Taz felt more and more alone. Krayonder would often try to talk to her about it, like one cold Saturday morning:

"Hey Taz, are you okay?" Krayonder asked her, worried for the poor girl.

"Si, I am fine. Why jou ask?" Taz replied plainly.

"Well, it's just..." Specs (yet again) shook her head towards him, telling him not to do it, yet Krayonder didn't listen to her, "Specs and I" _'Really now you drag me into this as well?_ ' Specs thought to herself, "just... Like noticed that you two hadn't been talking much lately."

"Really, well, Kray-on-der! Maybe if jou kept jour nose out of everyone else's business than jou would notice dat someone likes jou! Instead of gossiping about everyone else's love lives!" Taz shot back at him. She knew he was only trying to be nice to her, but she wasn't in the mood. She had lost her best friend, to Up and Sophie's relationship, which would probably only last a few months – okay even Taz had to admit, that was just wishful thinking.

"Somebody likes me?" Krayonder questioned, a huge grin spreading across his face.

"Dat's what jou took from dat?" Taz replied, astonished, her Hispanic accent coming on thick – it often did that when she was angry. She pointed towards Specs, who immediately went bright scarlet, "I'm gonna leave jou two idiotas to jourselfs." With that she stormed out of the Mess Hall, and back into her room.

But now her and Up only spoke on missions, or during training, and usually he would have Sophie dragging him around everywhere. Taz missed Up's company, she missed watching the Karate Kid with him; she missed falling asleep in his arms. She missed the comfort that she got from just being around him.

But this Saturday morning brought something new.

Taz did her usual morning routine; get up, have a shower, get dressed, go down to the Mess Hall. But something was waiting for her, in one of the corridors leading to the Mess Hall, Taz could swear she saw a pair of sparkling blue eyes – that looked an awful lot like Sophie's – looking around the turning to the next corridor. When they spotted Taz they disappeared, it was as if they were waiting for her. But when she rounded the corner, she knew her suspicions to be correct. Sophie had grabbed Up and kissed him fiercely – knowing that Taz was to walk round the corner and spot this happening. _She's trying to make me jealous._ Taz thought, _Well, she's just going to have to try harder._ Taz put her head up high and walked straight past them whilst greeting them, "Commander Up, Sophie." She nodded her head towards them, and a grin spread across her face when she saw the look on Sophie's face – although it faded when they started walking with her.

"Up and I are going on a date tonight, aren't we Uppy?" Sophie looked over towards her boyfriend. _Uppy? Are jou joking?_ Taz thought.

"Yeah we are darlin'" Up replied, looking at the floor. For some reason he was looking at the floor, although Taz couldn't comprehend why he would be embarrassed or ashamed.

They finally made it towards the Mess Hall, although Sophie still hadn't stopped talking by the time they were queuing up for food – she hadn't let go of Up by that point either. Taz ordered her usual burrito for breakfast, and hurried over to the table which held, Krayonder and Specs – who seemed to be in a relationship now because Taz spotted them holding hands under the table – Tootsie – Mega girl and Mega girl who were looking over lots of honeymoon spots – considering they hadn't had a lot of time to decide before the wedding – and Bug and February, where still in the honeymoon phase of their relationship. Like she had done every day that week, Sophie was trying to get in front of Taz so that she could see her and Up.

Taz had decided that the sooner she got out of there, the better. So she ate her burrito as quickly as she could, and the moment she had put her final mouthful in her mouth, she left the Mess Hall. Unfortunately for Taz, Krayonder and Specs had spotted her suspicious behaviour, chose to take the risk and followed her out of the Mess Hall all the way to the training room to figure out what was wrong with her.

"Maybe we shouldn't go in straight away, let's just see what she's doing first." Specs suggested. So she and Krayonder crouched down, looking through the window, as to not be seen by Taz – but there was no way that was happening. Taz was furiously hitting the punch bag; she was so angry when she got there that she hadn't put on boxing gloves, and her knuckles had started to bleed from hitting the punch bag so hard.

Finally, after about 5 minutes of watching, they decided to walk in.

"Hey Taz..." Krayonder greeted.

"What do jou two idiotas want? It better not be relationship advice, because I've never had a long enough relationship to call it one!" She shouted angrily, punching the bag harder by each word.

"No, Lieutenant, we just want to know what's wrong." Specs stated truthfully, "We want to help."

"With what? Dere is nothing jou can help me with! I am fine! Estoy bien!" She replied, rubbing her knuckles, and wincing as they stung.

"Taz, we know you're upset. We just want to know why!" Krayonder stated, "Is it because of Up?"

"No! BIEN? DIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH DAT IDIOTA! OKAY?" Taz shouted, pushing Krayonder into the nearest wall.

"Taz, I know you have this rough exterior, but inside, your hurting as much as any of us. We're your friends. We'll get through this together." Specs stated, trying to get her Lieutenant off of her boyfriend. Taz slowly turned around, and to Specs' surprise, hugged her.

"Gracias" She murmured.

"You're welcome." Specs replied.

"Neither of jou will speak of dis! Agreed?" Taz asked, a small smile playing at her face.

"Agreed." Specs and Krayonder answered, grinning at her. With that they left knowing that Taz felt better.

 _Maybe sharing jour feelings once in a while isn't that bad..._ Taz thought, whilst putting on some gloves and hitting the punch bag, but this time, she wasn't imagining everyone's faces on it, she was just imagining Sophie's and for Taz – that's a good thing.

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, the next one should be up soon. If you have any ideas, please PM me or just put it in a review. If you enjoyed please review, follow and favourite**

 **Hugs and Butterfly Kisses**

 **Charlotte xxx**


	3. Chapter 3 - Ice-Cream

**Chapter 3: Ice-Cream**

 **New chapter! Yey! You guys may notice some references in here - #yey! I hope you guys enjoy! Thank you to everyone who has been following, favouriting, and reviewing, :D**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Taz awoke to the sound of knocking at her door. She groaned loudly, standing up, and walking over towards the door. Quickly, she pulled the door open to reveal Krayonder – with a wide grin on his face – and Specs who was holding cookie dough ice-cream.

"Hola..." Taz greeted them.

"We come with good news!" Krayonder stated.

"And what is dat?" Taz asked.

"Will you let us in first?" Taz studied them both, then reluctantly replied,

"Si, just close de door behind jou." Taz walked away from the door and onto the sofa, "So what is dis good news?"

"Well, we know how you're feeling at this present time, and well..." Specs started.

"First we wanted to look after you... You know like... Chat and stuff." Krayonder finished for her.

"Okay..." Taz face began to get more and more disgusted with every word they said.

"So, we brought ice-cream!" Specs stated, shoving the tub of cookie dough ice-cream into the petite girls hands.

"Why?"

"Because... Studies have proven that women like to have cookies, ice-cream and chocolate when they're upset!" Specs replied, "I decided to get you a mix of both cookies and ice –cream."

"Great..." Taz eyed the tub suspiciously, ' _It doesn't look explosive...'_ She thought to herself, before strolling over to the one of the kitchen drawers, to take out a large spoon, and she began to eat the ice-cream straight out of the tub, "Okay... So what do jou two want to talk to me about?"

"Sophie and Up." Specs replied plainly.

"Or as February likes to call them, 'Sup'." Krayonder stated.

Taz groaned.

"Can't we just talk about jou two's new relationship? I mean, I did sorta make dat happen!" Taz said between mouthfuls of ice-cream.

"No!" They both replied.

"I may have shared my feelings with jou two... But I will not refrain to cutting jou both, into tiny pieces, and then mixing jou into Bolognese Sauce." The two rangers gulped, and shuffled backwards before talking again.

"What we are trying to say is, that we hate Sophie too!" Krayonder explained.

"Really?" Taz asked sarcastically, "Because I tink that if someone where to even write a story about dis, then all de readers would 'ate her too! (A/N Wink Wink) She's like a villain from a book! No! She is Lavender Brown from 'arry Potter!" Taz nodded.

"Oh! You mean the one who Ron dates in sixth year?" Krayonder asked.

"Jeah! De one who stole Ron from Hermione and made her cry! I got to tell jou, Romione is my OTP!" Taz answered.

"I know right! JK is my queen!" Krayonder replied, throwing his hands up in the air, "Man, there were so many times when I just had to stop to go, WOOOAAAAAHHHH!"

"Okay!" Specs cut in, "I'm sorry to ruin your conversation, but I think we're going a bit off topic."

"Bueno... But jou got to admit! Sophie is de un fictional Lavender Brown!" Krayonder nodded at this.

"Hey! Who knows man? Maybe she might get murdered by a werewolf too!" Krayonder exclaimed.

"Krayon-der! Dat is so estupidio!" For a moment, Specs thought she was going to say something like, _Werewolves aren't real_ but she was let down when Taz said, "Dere aren't any werewolves on dis planet!"

Specs sighed.

"Okay, what we're trying to say is that we're here for you, okay... We shall sit right in front of you during lunch so that she can't purposely sit in front of you, and make you see everything that makes you want to vomit!" Specs stated matter-of-factly.

"Bueno, but how are jou going to get dem out of my sight all de time! And what if they start living together? Or dey get married? Or dey have children with Up's adorable Caribbean blue eyes! But with Sophie's ugly face! What are jou going to do den eh?" Taz shouted, grabbing Specs by her collar.

"Taz, man! That isn't going to happen!" Krayonder stated.

"How do jou know dat! Why would Up be interested in a poor, ugly girl like me when he could have Sophie?"

"Because, Sophie isn't you."

"Dat's my whole point jou idiota! She's better dan me!"

"Not in Up's eyes man!"

"Well, even if jou tink dat, it's just like we said, Sophie is Lavender, and Ron only breaks up with Lavender when he murmurs Hermione's name in his sleep. So, what are jou going to do?"

"Don't worry." Krayonder stated.

"We've got a plan."

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I especially liked writing the Harry Potter part. Please Follow, Favourite and Review!**

 **Translations:**

 **Bueno = Okay**


End file.
